Virus del amor
by SViMarcy
Summary: A veces una obra informativa y médica puede desencadenar nobles sentimientos...¡y errores! [One-shot]


**Virus del amor.**

 _Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

—Si das una sola vuelta más terminarás haciendo una zanja en el aula—pidió el rubio con ligera preocupación—. Videl, ¡tranquila! Todo va a estar bien. Ya tenemos todo estructurado y seguro que la profesora se apiada de nosotros...

—Cierto, Vi. Me estás poniendo muy nerviosa con sólo verte caminar en círculos—intervino la rubia, quien estaba apoyada en una pared cercana y cruzada de brazos.

Gohan asintió con velocidad, intentando cobrar la compostura que la hija de Mister Satán estaba perdiendo.

—Exacto. Además dudo que a la profesora no le guste, a pesar de que será algo improvisado. Le pusimos empeño y saldrá bien.

—Ustedes... Ustedes no comprenden. No se dieron cuenta de la expresión de la profesora, yo si... ¡por eso estoy tan preocupada! —Habló la azabache de forma desesperada—Es posible que a nuestros compañeros les guste y se rían incluso, pero puede que la profesora no y en dado caso de que si aún así puede no ponernos ese treinta por ciento... y eso me pone totalmente nerviosa—dejo de avanzar, lo cual le causó un fuerte escalofrío—. ¿Pueden decirme que hora es?

—¿Para qué quieres saber? —Intervino Sharpner con una curiosa sonrisa—. El tiempo no irá más lento. Al contrario se te irá más de prisa ...

—No es el caso... —dijo la justiciera—. Ya casi es la hora y para eso faltan...

—Dos minutos—suspiró Gohan,

—De hecho, Gohan—dijo la rubia —la profesora me dijo que para cuando ella llegara teníamos que tener ya todo listo porque apenas llegaba y comenzaría a evaluar...

—¡Es por eso que estoy tan nerviosa! —Se tronó los dedos, caminando en círculos nuevamente—. Le dijimos que tendríamos todo listo... ¡y no tenemos nada! Vamos a improvisar el ochenta por ciento de la obra y eso que ni disfraces hicimos. Será un desastre...

—¿En qué aspecto? —Cuestionó el hijo de Milk.

—¡En que todo es improvisado!

—Pero si todos vamos a hacer lo mismo y...

Sharpner tras sentirse observado fríamente por su compañera de clases sintió un extraño temor. Verla seria era normal. Pero no supo si su enojo era por la referencia de la improvisación o bien por su exagerada preocupación. Quizás era una mezcla de ambas.

Una gota se deslizó en su nuca.

E Ireza no pudo contener la risa.

—Concuerdo con Sharpner —intervino Gohan mientras tomaba un pequeño respiro—. Todos haremos lo mismo, sólo confía y verás que todo va a salir bien.

—Tranquila, Videl —añadió la blonda—. Bueno no olviden que si alguno se equivoca, aunque todo el grupo se ría, ustedes no deben hacerlo. Y si de plano lo arruinan traten de componerlo.

Videl suspiró con resignación.

Al fin y al cabo ellos tenían razón.

—Bien. Ireza, escribe ya en el pizarrón "Día 1", Gohan, Sharpner, no olviden que cuando me vean regañando a Ireza ustedes entran...

—Buenos días muchachos... —interrumpió la profesora ingresando al aula.

Los cuatro se miraron, indicándose todos los movimientos a punto de realizar. Tenían que luchar por esa calificación.

Para hacerlo más realista, los dos muchachos se quedaron fuera del salón en espera de la señal. La rubia ya había escrito lo ordenado por Videl y esta última se había apoyado contra el pizarrón, sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos simulando leer.

La profesora se sentó en el pupitre correspondiente a Videl simulando ser un espectador más, pero con sus respectivos apuntes en la mano para evaluar.

El alumnado poco a poco fue guardando silencio a su vez que Videl llenaba sus pulmones con oxígeno, Ireza trataba de calmar sus nervios y, mediante una señal la función inició.

—Mamá, mamá... —habló la rubia acercándose a la pelinegra—, ¿puedo hablar contigo? Es algo importante.

Videl dejó su libro a un lado antes de girarse a su "hija" y mostrar una afable sonrisa.

—Claro, mi vida. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi... —su voz era dulce, maternal. Conmovió a todos en un instante— y...

—Mami, ¿me quieres? —Interrumpió la adolescente, causando que todo el grupo soltara algunas risas y sonidos que les indicaban a las ahora actrices que habían ocasionado ternura.

—Por supuesto que sí, hija...

Ireza se acercó más y tomó una de las manos pálidas de su "madre".

—Mami, ¿me amas?

La ojiazul estaba por contestarle con suma ternura pero, su instinto de madre le indicaba que había algo raro allí. Frunció levemente el ceño antes de decir: —. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Los ojos celestes miraron al suelo, consternados. Soltó la mano de su madre y acto seguido le dio la espalda mientras avanzaba con pasos lentos. Su postura se encorvó levemente. Se abrazó, como si tuviera frío. La matriarca frunció más el ceño.

Aquella profesora posó su mentón en la palma de su mano izquierda, observando fijamente la actuación de sus alumnas. Dejó el lapicero sobre la madera pues esa dramatización había llamado por completo su atención.

Afuera, Gohan y Sharpner miraban a través de la ventanilla de la puerta, cuchicheando, dudando si era momento de entrar o no.

—Es que...no es algo sencillo de decir —musitó.

Videl reincorporó su postura. Ahora la preocupada era ella, ¿es que acaso le habían hecho algo malo a su hija?, ¿la habían lastimado?

Eso era algo que iba a averiguar...

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿te hicieron algo? —Interrogó caminando detrás de ella— ¿acaso tu novio te hizo al...?

—¡Tengo VIH, mamá! —Soltó de golpe.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al igual que su boca. Ni siquiera había terminado de interrogar a su hija y ella ya le había soltado su problema de golpe. Todo su cuerpo parecía haberse quedado congelado pues no había movido un sólo músculo después de la información recibida.

No sabía que decir, su mente trabajaba rápidamente para poder seguir improvisando...

El alumnado soltó sonidos de sorpresa y todos sin excepción formaron un anillo con su boca.

Videl quedó muda, si no hacía algo pronto se notaría la falta de prácticas. Relajó su cuerpo y ,con sus dedos índice y pulgar, rodeó el tabique de su nariz, cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a caminar lejos de Ireza.

—La va a regañar... la va a regañar...

—Es obvio.

—¡Silencio!

—Sabes...sabes... —murmuró—. ¡Cómo es posible, Ireza! —gritó abriendo los brazos, girándose a ver a la rubia quien abrió los ojos, temerosa, realmente—. ¡Se te dijo! ¿¡o no!? ¡siempre, siempre debes usar preservativo! —Iba a soltarle una bofetada pero la blonda reaccionó tomándola de las muñecas— ¡¿cómo puedes ser tan...!?

—Estuvo muy bueno el partido, ¿eh?

—Si, la verdad si. Hay que ir la siguiente semana... —respondió Gohan a Sharpner, quienes ya habían estrado a escena, interrumpiendo.

—Eh, ¿mamá?, ¿qué sucede...aquí? —Interrogó el rubio, deteniéndose ante el alboroto que causaban su madre y su hermana.

Ambos observaron la pelea de las mujeres. La madre, al oírlos soltó a su hija y los miró aún enfadada,

—¡¿Y ustedes donde estaban?!

Tanto como Gohan como Sharpner retrocedieron un paso, saliendose de sus papeles, mientras abrían los ojos.

Definitivamente ver a Videl molesta era...

Temible.

¡Y eso que era actuación!

Dado que el hijo de Milk estaba tan pasmado como para contestar, Sharpner se adelantó: —. Pues en el partido de fut, mamá...

—¿Y ustedes que traen? —Preguntó el azabache a su esposa finalmente.

Los ojos azules y los negros se quedaron ensimismados por unas milésimas de segundo. Embelesados uno con el otro y eso el grupo lo llegó a notar.

—Luego te cuento —respondió fría—. Primero debo hablar con tu hija de un asunto...

Sus compañeros y la profesora inclusive comenzaron a soltar algunas burlas que hicieron que Gohan y Videl se ruborizaran por completo...

Dado que el serio Gohan era el padre...

Y Videl la madre.

La profesora rió divertida.

Ireza sintió que su muñeca era aprisionada por la mano de Videl. Se dejó llevar y ambas salieron de escena.

—¡Uuuh! ¡Ya bésense!

—¡Sabía que había algo entre esos dos!

—¡Uy, Gohan es el papá!

—Papá, me picaron demasiados mosquitos durante el juego —continuó Sharpner ignorando los comentarios del grupo, haciendo el ademán de rascarse los brazos con desesperación.

—Sí, a mi también —respondió con un suspiro, imitándole—. Es posible que con un baño se nos quite la comezón. Anda y después nos vamos a dormir.

Los dos salieron de escena y todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

La hija del campeón mundial comenzó a preparar la segunda escena, que consistía en poner simplemente dos sillas en el "escenario". Su amiga colocó "Día 2" en el pizarrón con un plumón.

Actuaron rápido, pues no querían verse muy inseguros a pesar de que por dentro se morían por completo de los nervios.

Comenzó la segunda escena.

Un nuevo día comenzaba. Padre e hijo se sincronizaron en despertarse, pero curiosamente ambos se sentían realmente mal y Sharpner no tardó en representarlo.

—Ay, buenos días papá...

—Buenos días.

—Oye me siento muy mal... —habló débil pero no tanto para que todos pudieran escuchar—me salieron varias manchas rojas y me duelen muchísimo las articulaciones.

Gohan se estiró un poco.

—Igual yo, creo que tengo fiebre —bostezó—, seguro no es nada.

El rubio hizo el ademán de cambiarse de ropa y en eso muchas chicas comenzaron a silbar...

—Papá, ¿qué tienes en la mano? Está toda amarilla...

El azabache, sin mucha preocupación, dirigió su mirada hacia el final de su extremidad derecha y comprobó que lo dicho por su hijo era verdad. Sin alarmarse mucho comenzó a pensar, buscando la causa de aquello. No tardó mucho en hallarla.

Videl e Ireza cuchicheaban en una esquina, planeando la siguiente escena. Soltaron algunas risitas, por lo visto la actuación de los muchachos les estaba causando tremenda gracia al igual que todos sus compañeros.

De pronto, Angela entró de prisa al salón, también era parte el equipo y había llegado tarde. Preocupadas, el dúo de amigas planeó rápidamente como introducir a la compañera a escena.

—Debe ser por las vitaminas que estoy tomando. No es nada —repitió.

El de ojos marrones se cruzó de brazos.

—No sé tú, pero yo iré al médico.

—Sí, sí, anda ve —respondió, le era difícil actuar de forma despreocupada—. Yo iré a desayunar, con eso se me calma...

Sharpner sale de escena mientras Gohan se reincorpora con dificultad.

Estaba caminando, dispuesto a concluir la segunda escena, cuando vio que Angela caminaba hacia él, tambaleándose.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Ahora qué improviso? —Pensó preocupado.

—Papi...

La ojiazul castañeó los dientes, intentando convencerse de que la pelirroja no le estaba coqueteando a Gohan.

—¿Qué sucede cariño?

—Me siento muy mal... mira —le mostró los brazos—tengo muchas bombitas por todo el cuerpo y tengo fiebre.

Él tomó uno de los pintos brazos de la muchacha mientras parecía analizarlos.

—Oh, debe ser la varicela hija —diagnosticó—. Hay que llevarte al médico y...

No pudo terminar la frase y la de ojos violeta se tiró al suelo.

—Llévame cargando...me siento mal...

Ireza tomó a Videl de los brazos, reteniéndola, pues parecía estar dispuesta en ir contra Angela y arrastrarla lejos de la escena.

El grupo, siendo buenos cizañosos, soltaron gritos y risas cuando vieron que Gohan, apenado, se inclinó para cargar a su "hija" y salir de escena con ella.

—No la mato ahora porque...

—¿Celosa?

—¡Ireza!

—Tranquila, te quiere a ti —rió divertida—. No por nada se auto-proclamó el papá—le guiñó el ojo haciéndola sonrojar.

Nuevamente el grupo se movilizó para acomodar el escenario. Ahora era una sola silla la que estaba y cerca de la esquina. Angela salió de definitivamente de la escena.

Gohan se sentó, fingiendo estar dormido —y amarillo—. Los tres amigos restantes se acomodaron simulando una pequeña pero seria reunión familiar, no sin antes poner e indicar "Una semana después".

—Hermano...los reuní a mi mamá y a ti porque debo confesarte algo —habló tímidamente, observando como su madre se cruzaba de brazos—quiero decirte... que tengo VIH...

—¡No puede ser! —Exclamó, sorprendido.

—¡Esa misma reacción tuve yo! —Dijo Videl, sarcástica.

—No, no es cierto —negó con el dedo índice—túu me regañaste, me gritaste y me querías pegar.

La azabache puso las manos en su cintura.

—¿Y cómo querías que reaccionara?, ¿que te diera un abrazo, un beso, una felicitación?

—Mmm no —canturreó—pero mi papá hubiera reaccionado mejor.

—Tranquila hermana —intervino Sharpner rodeando a la rubia con su brazo por sobre los hombros—estaremos contigo... Aunque sea en tus últimos días de vida...

El alumnado comenzó a soltar sonoras carcajadas ante el comentario. Ireza abrió la boca, sorprendida y ofendida, mientras que Videl no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Hermano!

—Igual papá anda enfermo...

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Se sorprendieron ambas mujeres y Sharpner se encogió de hombros.

—Sí...desde hace una semana, después de haber ido a jugar fútbol ambos nos sentimos mal, pero yo fui al centro de salud y él no quiso... —explicó—le insistí y...

—¿¡Porqué no me dijiste!? Sabes como es tu padre de terco...

Las chicas del grupo empezaron a silbar nuevamente, esta vez por el comentario de la justiciera. Querían sonrojarla a toda costa, además de que todos ya estaban realmente impacientes porque ambos fueran pareja. Se les notaba en la mirada y en las acciones.

Y esa obra estaba dando mucho de que hablar...

Entonces, ¿qué esperaban?

—Lo siento...

—Bien y a su padre... ¿han ido a verlo? —Ambos muchachos negaron con la cabeza—muy bien, creo que hay que ir a ahora.

La profesora observaba a Videl con detenimiento, como si sospechara de algo...

Sentimientos hacia el alumno estrella.

Los tres llegaron a la habitación matrimonial donde Gohan descansaba incómodamente.

—Papá... ¿estás bien? —Habló Ireza, sujetando el hombro del azabache.

—Familia... —distorsionó la voz, hablaba como si estuviera agonizando—tengo fiebre amarilla...

Videl se adelantó nuevamente. Se reía internamente, se sentía como la señora Milk.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Porque creí que no era nada —contestó, aún distorsionando la voz, mirándola con ojos de súplica—llamé al médico de la familia y me lo diagnosticó —tosió—. Me dijo que me quedaba poco tiempo de vida...

—Ahora por tus imprudencias nos vas a dejar —nuevos gestos del grupo se hicieron notar—, te dije que te vacunaras...

Gohan suspiró.

—Lo sé —tosió nuevamente—pero me iré en paz porque sé que ustedes van a estar bien.

Carcajadas se hicieron sonar.

—¿En serio? —Habló sarcástica, tomando a su hija por los hombros—creo que tu preciosa y querida hija aún no te lo ha comentado... —los ojos de su marido la miraron confundidos—anda Ireza, dile a tu padre, termínalo de matar...

Se giró hacia el público mientras fruncía el ceño aunque en sus ojos denotaba la preocupación. Sharpner se cruzó de brazos, viendo la escena. Ireza tomó la mano de su padre antes de soltarle la noticia...

—Papá yo...hay algo que debo decirte...

—Dime hija...

—Tengo VIH...

Los ojos débiles de Gohan se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa.

—No...

—¿Papá?

—¡No...! ¡No puedes tener eso!

Un gran signo de interrogación surgió en las cabezas de Videl e Ireza mientras los compañeros soltaban carcajadas por lo dicho.

—Papá...

—¡No! ¡Tú,,,no...! —Pareció convulsionarse mientras se caía poco a poco de la silla, provocando hartas carcajadas entre todo el grupo, incluida la profesora—¡No...no...!

—¡Papá!

—¡Ay, papá! —Gritó Sharpner mientras se agachaba.

—¡Mi amor! —Reaccionó Videl, pero se mordía la lengua porque tal escena le causaba excesiva gracia.

—¡Oh, no puede ser! —Exclamó la divertida profesora.

Dio un salto sobre el cuerpo de Gohan y se agachó para tomar su cabeza entre sus fingía llorar sobre la silla en la que el azabache estaba sentado pero salían más risas que lamentos.

—¡Papáaaaaaaaa! —Gritó entre risas que ahogó con el asiento.

—¡No, papá!

—¡Mi amor, no! —Videl, en su desesperación, trató de acomodar la cabeza de Gohan en su regazo, pero lo movió con tanta fuerza que, en lugar de caer en su mano izquierda, golpeó el cráneo del muchacho contra el borde el escritorio.

—Videl...bendita seas... —pensó Gohan, aguantándose el dolor.

La ojiazul rápidamente lo colocó sobre su regazo.

—¡No, mi amor, tú no...! —Gritó. Sus ojos habían comenzado a soltar lágrimas...pero de risa. De sus labios salían incontenibles carcajadas que trató de aminorar poniendo la palma de su mano derecha sobre su boca. Agachó la mirada y colocó su frente en el pecho de Gohan.

Todos estallaban en risas, a pesar de eso creyeron que Videl realmente estaba actuando muy bien, pues parecía que realmente estaba llorando aunque verdaderamente se estaba muriendo de la risa...

La profesora no paraba de reírse. Tampoco Ireza y trataba con todas sus fuerzas en detenerse. Al final Sharpner no pudo contenerse más y se les unió, pero para disimular pegó su frente en el suelo...

Ya era receso y el cuarteto de amigos se hallaba en la cafetería. Gohan estaba esperando para ordenar comida mientras que Videl lo esperaba tomando jugo empaquetado.

—¡Muy bien, Vi! ¡Tú y Gohan deberían llevarse un Nobel! ¡Actuaron muy bien! —Exclamó Ireza con ganas.

—Si...sobre todo cuando golpeaste a Gohan contra el escritorio —añadió Sharpner con cierta burla.

Videl se puso colorada de golpe. Ya había olvidado semejante error y quería evitar reírse a toda costa, sin éxito. Sus carcajadas sonaron en plena cafetería siendo seguida por las del dúo de rubios. Ante esto, Gohan se giró lentamente fingiendo una expresión ofendida y amenazadora hacia Videl.

—¡Ciertoooooo! —Señaló a la ojiazul con el dedo—, ¡me golpeaste!, ¡eso no estaba en el libreto! En mi mente ya te estaba diciendo "bendita seas..." —después soltó una risa.

—¡Lo siento! —Dijo tratando de calmarse, rara vez se reía pero esta ocasión lo ameritaba—¡yo traté de acomodar tu cabeza y...!

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Contra el escritorio estaba bien! —Ironizó divirtiéndose, dejando su juventud fluir al igual que ella—. ¡Y todavía que me gritas! No, no, no señorita Satán, usted me maltrató mucho el día de hoy...

Videl, en un extraño instinto corrió a abrazarlo cuando él le dio la espalda.

—¡Fue con cariño! —Suspiró—quizás me tomé muy enserio el papel de ma,,, —no terminó la frase pues sintió que la mano de Gohan acarició la suya muy suavemente.

Se sonrojó nuevamente antes de apartarse.

¿Qué acababa de hacer?

—¡Vaya cariño, Videl! ¡Yo me asusté incluso! —Rio Ireza.

—Me faltó actuar bien como padre —añadió Gohan, girándose a ver a sus amigos nuevamente—me faltó hacer algo.

—¿Qué? —Interrogó la ojiazul con curiosidad.

—Esto —dibujó una tímida sonrisa antes de tomar a Videl por la cintura y plantarle un suave, dulce e inexperto beso en los labios.

Ireza soltó chillidos de emoción además de una mirada divertida, mientras que Sharpner hacía un gesto de querer vomitar ante la escena.

—El tema a exponer era virus... —habló el rubio en cuanto los pelinegros se separaron.

—Pero nos faltó decir que a nuestros "papás" tenían el virus el amor... —añadió Ireza con emoción, incomodando un poco a Gohan y Videl, quienes estaban tomados de las manos.

 **Fin.**


End file.
